The Wandering Sage
by MrLavides
Summary: It's been 800 years since The Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto has been wandering the world for something to do. He has been bored since he became the container of the Juubi. What will he do in the New World? My first story R&R.


**The Wandering Sage**

It was a typical afternoon on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper playing tag on the lawn deck. Zoro sleeping on the crows nest. Robin reading a book on a lawn chair. Nami working on her map of the world. Franky inventing something that might or might not work. Sanji preparing drinks for Nami and Robin and Brook playing violin on the lawn deck.

Everything was peaceful for the Strawhat pirates, until the ship started shaking, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the deck to see what was causing the disruption of their peace.

"what's going on?!" shouted Nami

As they look to the side, a cannon ball was flew by and hit the ocean which caused the ship to shake again.

They looked to see who were firing at them.

"The Marines again?! I thought we lost them already!" shouted an irritated Nami. "How did they caught up to us so fast?!"

Her questions unanswered as another cannon ball pass them, as the cannon ball hit the water the ripple of it shook the large ship once again, getting over her shock at being caught up so quickly by the marines, she turned around and ordered the crew to set sail at full speed.

The chase went on for quite a long time, they lost the persistent marines by using Coup de Burst to get away, using this however means that they are now out of Cola, so the next time they run into the Marines they can't get away using Coup de Burst.

"That last Coup de Burst used up all of our Cola" said Franky "We gotta refill on the next island."

"Okay, the next island should be close by" said Nami looking at her log pose to see that they were going in the right direction.

As they approached the island they started to see that the island was full of pirates as they see a lot of pirate ships.

"Is this the right island?" ask Usopp still looking at the island full of pirate ships.

"Yeah the log pose is pointing straight to it" answered Nami

As they get closer they started getting better look at the ships in the dock, they recognized all of the flags that was on the ships.

It was all of the ships of the Eleven Supernovas.

"Shit, why are they here?" asked Nami.

When they landed anchor on the docks, Nami warned Luffy and Zoro not get into a fight, like she warned them before in Jaya.

When they got the cola they spotted a bar on the way back and decided to eat dinner there since Luffy keeps on complaining that he was hungry.

"I'm hungrryyy" whined Luffy

"All right! we'll go to bar and eat dinner there" said an annoyed Nami

"Yay!" yelled Luffy as he ran to the bar.

"Wait up, Luffy!" yelled Nami to her hungry Captain.

The crew arrives at the bar, thinking that Luffy has gotten into another mess as they heard the entire bar gone silent. When they got into the bar, they see the Eleven Supernovas in their crews looking at Luffy with full surprise. The Strawhat crew didn't expect to run into all of the Eleven Rookies in the same bar, they knew that they were in the island but they didn't expect them here in the same building as them.

Luffy didn't care though as he continuously chow down his food unaware of the shock that filled the room.

The entire Strawhat crew was on full alert as they knew that all of the Rookies weren't to be underestimated and if they decided to fight, the fight would destroy the bar, maybe the town.

When all of them sat down Luffy was still eating, on one of his hand is a peace of meat and in the other hand is a fork with noodles hanging on it.

"Luffy, how can you eat when there's 10 other Rookies here?!" Nami asked incredulously

"Huh? They're here?" as Luffy looked around and sees all of the rookies staring at them.

"The Eleven Supernovas all meeting in a place like this." A deep voice laughed.

They looked the source of the voice as they see a man covered in a hood.

Everybody in the bar wondered who the hooded man was.

"Who are you?" Jewelry Bonney asked as she takes another bite from her plate.

"Me?" asked the hooded man "I'm just a wanderer."

"Bullshit!" Captain Kid yells at the man "We all can feel power radiating from you, we know your no ordinary person"

They all feel that he was smirking through the hood. As the man laughed again throwing his head back.

Feeling as though the man is laughing at him, Kid used his power to collect the nearby swords and guns to add to his fist and point it at the stranger, Zoro and Law had to hold on to their swords tightly so as to not let their swords get taken away by Kid.

By this time the stranger stopped laughing and looked at all the weapons that was pointing at him.

"Now, Now, I wasn't laughing at you" said the strangely calm man

Everybody thought that it was strange that he was so calm even at face of being fired and stabbed at by Kid. They would have thought the man would beg Kid for mercy as other people did when they see Kids powers directed at them.

This man was completely calm even in this tense atmosphere

Laughing once again the man decided to answer the question "Alright, I'll answer the question, now put down the weapons" as Kid puts down the weapons

Everybody was listening intently at the man, waiting for the answer.

"Hmm…" The man says as he thinks of his old titles given to him "I have been called many things in my youth The Second Yellow Flash, The Second Container of Juubi, The Second Toad Sage, come to think of it I have been the second of many things" laughing at the pattern of his life titles.

Getting a tired of the mans babbling Kid once again pointed the weapons on the man.

"but the one they call me the most is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"


End file.
